Storage systems typically include various hardware components (e.g., storage processors, disk drives, and power supplies). These storage systems may provide services over multiple network connections that expose different protocols. Many logical resources (e.g., storage pools, LUNs, file systems) may be created, monitored and modified within these storage systems.
The various hardware resources and logical resources within these storage systems may be provisioned, configured and monitored via storage management software, wherein this storage management software may include multiple layers that require transformations to occur when data/objects are transferred between these layers.